


Train Tracks

by WolverMean (feral_albertan_female)



Series: Feral and Forever [3]
Category: Marvel, Sabretooth - Fandom, Victor Creed - Fandom, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Canada, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feral Behavior, Feral mates, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Mates, Rules, Sabretooth - Freeform, Sexual Content, Trains, Travel, Vaginal Fingering, Victor Creed - Freeform, World War I, continuing series, mated pair, ongoing series, sex on a train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feral_albertan_female/pseuds/WolverMean
Summary: Evra Kitney and her mate Victor Creed are on a "secret" train to Halifax, but someone is honing in on Evra's mate and she has to lay down some not-so-secret rules.





	Train Tracks

The moonlight was coming through the windows, its soft light being filtered by thousands upon thousands of trees as the train barrelled through the wilderness.

The gentle rocking of the car usually lulled Evra Kitney to sleep, but she’d been having trouble drifting off this night.

It was frustrating.

She sighed and shifted against her mate, Victor Creed, who rumbled drowsily and pulled her closer. She felt his breathing slow once more and knew he was out. Everyone on this bloody train was asleep except for her

Evra didn’t know what she was expecting when Victor snuck them onto a train to Halifax, but it certainly wasn’t a car full of Chinese men. She also hadn’t expected the car to have the windows blacked out entirely and guards circling around them every few hours.

The guards who Victor had bribed to let them board told him that this was a “secret” train filled with Chinese men who were on their way to Halifax in order to be shipped overseas to France and Belgium. These men would be taking over most of the grunt work—plumbing, bricklaying, shoemaking, and more—in order to take over from the Britons who were needed to fight on the front lines.

These trains needed to be heavily guarded and the windows covered with heavy blinds because anti-Asian sentiment was at an all time high all over the Dominion. The introduction of the Chinese head tax prevented more Chinese from entering the country. It was felt that they were no longer needed now that the Canadian Pacific Railway was finished—the very railway thousands of Chinese had died building—so the men were being sneaked from Vancouver to Halifax.

The guards were to keep the men from escaping; the blinds were to deter people from looking in and screaming about a “yellow menace”.

Victor had torn the blinds down as soon as they’d gotten into the wilderness. He reasoned the only living things looking inside would be trees and the animals and none of them were fit to talk.

The men had been grateful for the sunshine and fresh air, and it afforded him, Evra, and the other two women travelling with them a modicum of respect and privacy.

Some of the Chinese spoke broken English and managed to tell Evra that quite a few of them were excited to go somewhere they hadn’t been before. They’d signed up for this, they’d said. They wanted to help, they were young and strong.

Many of these men were heading to their deaths and they didn’t even know it.

Hell, Evra was going to join the war efforts too. She could be going to her death and not even know it.

Was that the reason she was having trouble sleeping? Was she thinking too much of her own mortality versus those of the men asleep around her?

She was hard to kill, sure, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t die.

No, that wasn’t it.

Moonlight blinked across her face and Evra tucked her head into the crook of Victor’s arm. His breath was warm on the back of her neck and she could feel the slow, steady beat of his heart in a special place right next to her own. It was strong and secure and it made Evra feel a bit better.

Victor had claimed her as his mate earlier that summer in a small place called Fort McMurray. He was big and blonde and beautiful and fearless and violent; she couldn’t help to be drawn to him, though the fact they were both feral probably helped.

They shared similar abilities: sharpened senses, brutal strength, and the capability to heal wounds—even bad ones—fast. Evra differed slightly in the face she could use her power to heal others by absorbing their pain and injury. She tried to keep that particular skill secret; she didn’t want people flocking to her like she was Jesus.

Aggravated, Evra closed her eyes and tried to count sheep but her tiger/wolf beast came out to play and ended up eating all of them. She then turned her thoughts to a few days ago, when she and Victor had gotten some alone time, how fierce and rough he’d been, desperate to remind her that she was his and no one else’s.

He didn’t like that some of the Chinese men had taken a shine to Evra and had started teaching her to play Mah-Jong. They’d also been coaching her in their language.

One of the men—whom Evra thought was handsome with his dark hair, broad face, and intense eyes—told her they’d started calling Victor _d_ _á sh_ _īzi_ , which Evra had been told in halting English meant _big lion_. She’s laughed at that and had the man teach her the correct pronunciation until Marie started looming over her shoulder.

 _Marie_. Stunning Marie Pendleton.

The woman was tall and possessed a trim figure and a pretty face with full lips and wide, beautiful blue eyes. Her white-blonde hair was kept tied back in a braid and her cheeks were faintly pink. She was quite striking.

The twenty-year-old had hooked up with the trio consisting of Evra, Victor, and Kelly Murphy, one of Evra’s conquests back in Saskatchewan. Kelly was an Irish immigrant who’d fallen on hard times and Evra didn’t see the harm in helping the lovely girl out until they reached Halifax, where she had an aunt.

Victor had thought otherwise, so Evra was fairly sure he’d let Marie tag along with them just to piss her off, give her a taste of her own medicine. Once her mate had given the pretty girl the okay, she’d practically latched onto Victor despite the fact it was obvious he was with another woman.

Even though Marie was a few years older than Evra, she had a fresh-faced innocence and a golly-gosh-darn optimism that grated on her nerves. She was also as dumb as a sack of hammers, thinking that flirting shamelessly with Victor would curry his favour and he’d be her protector.

Evra was pretty sure the woman was still a virgin considering the way she simpered and tittered and fluttered her eyelashes. There was no way a piece of lacy flesh like Marie could handle a man like Victor.

No way in hell.

It wasn’t that Evra truly loved Victor; sometimes she could barely tolerate his manly swagger and sometimes she plain hated his goddamn guts, but honestly, she was connected to him on a deep, primal level and it was beyond foolish coquettishness.

Evra couldn’t live without Victor; it was that simple.

Marie trailing after her mate like a bitch in heat just wouldn’t do.

The other woman was sleeping across the aisle, her white-blonde hair spread out like a halo. She looked like a goddamn angel and Evra couldn’t stand it. She let out a growl and Marie opened her eyes.

They locked gazes.

Evra kept growling and bumped her ass against Victor’s stomach. He grunted and pressed closer to her.

“What’s wrong, kid?” he asked softly.

Evra knew what was wrong, why she couldn’t sleep. “Make me come,” she whispered urgently, grabbing his hand and yanking it down to her groin.

He was taken by surprise but she felt him growing hard against her leg. “Christ, Ev.”

She reached up and stroked his muttonchop and ground her hips against him again, the whole time keeping eye contact with the beautiful woman across the aisle.

“Victor,” Evra murmured. “Please.”

Her mate wasted no time pulling her dress up and pushing her leg forward slightly, giving his access to her slick opening. She whimpered quietly as his fingers brushed her clit.

“Shut up.” Victor hissed in her ear, pressing his finger down hard.

Evra clenched her teeth—she hated being told what to do—and tried to clamp her legs shut but he bit her neck gently and she stopped moving.

Instinct could be a hell of a thing.

Evra heard the other woman’s breath hitch as her eyes remained on the couple.

Knowing that Marie was watching them—sweet, innocent Marie—it didn’t take long until Evra was hissing air through her teeth as quietly as she could, bucking her hips against his fingers as she came.

“Damn, Evra.” Victor murmured as he eased his fingers from her. He licked at his digits lazily so he could taste her.

Marie was still staring, her wide eyes fixed on Victor’s long barbed tongue as it worked it in slow, languid circles around his fingers.

“Fuck me,” Evra whimpered, thrusting her hips back against his erection.

Victor drew in a breath and fumbled with his trousers. He tilted her hips slightly downward and Evra made sure to catch Marie’s eyes just a second before Victor pushed into her.

He clamped one hand on her hip and the other over her mouth, muffling Evra’s groan of ecstasy with his palm. His cock stretched her open to the point where she thought she would explode, but then he began to thrust the pain became sheer pleasure. She knew she could take him like no other man or woman could.

Victor wasn’t gentle with her, plunging into her as hard and deep as the position allowed, the frantic slapping of their bodies stifled by their blankets. Once Evra had adjusted to his fierce rhythm, she found Marie’s gaze again and held it.

The other woman was afraid and aroused, two of the scents her mate loved the most, and it drove him wild, increasing the furious pumping of his hips. His hand tightened over Evra’s mouth so Marie couldn’t see the satisfied smile there.

Victor hit a particularly good spot and she reached up to grasp his forearm, her fingernails biting into his skin as he continued to fuck her. She drew blood and it made him growl against her neck.

 _You see this_? Evra thought as Marie’s eyes remained glued to hers. _You think you could handle him? You think you could handle this? He’d break you too fast; too bad because you’re a pretty little thing_.

That thought made the white-hot heat that had been building inside her burst forth; Evra whimpered softly into Victor’s palm as she came. He followed with a soft groan a few seconds later, coating the walls of her pussy with his hot seed.

Victor removed his hand, letting Evra breathe, his own gasps stirring her rust coloured hair. Marie’s gaze followed him as he nipped Evra’s ear gently, purring faintly as she sighed contentedly.

 _I’m the only one that can handle him_ , Evra thought, giving Marie a smug smile. _He is mine_.

She bared her teeth at the other woman, who immediately clenched her eyes shut and rolled over, facing away from the pair.

Victor nuzzled Evra’s hair and put his head down, content now that his mate was soothed. As she was drifting off the sleep, she felt Victor chuckle.

“You’re a naughty girl,” he whispered, his fingers stroking the back of her neck. “A greedy, naughty girl.”

She feel asleep smiling, his cock still inside of her, pulsing in time with her heart.

 _You’re mine forever_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> More than 17,000 Chinese men helped build the Canadian Pacific Railway. They were given the most difficult, tedious, and often dangerous jobs. Many were killed during explosions, rockslides, and other disasters. No medical assistance was provided, meaning these men had to fend for themselves.
> 
> The "secret" trains that transported Chinese labourers across Canada were real. 80,000 men were sent from China to Vancouver where they travelled by train to Halifax so they could be sent to France or Belgium.
> 
> They were referred to as the Chinese Labour Corps or the CFC.
> 
> The Canadian Department of Defence file on the CFC wasn't declassified until 1985 when it became yet another footprint in Canada's sordid history.


End file.
